Hasta entonces
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Aún no tienes respuesta, pero algún día la tendrás… y algo te dice que no vas a equivocarte. Hasta entonces, disfruta y valora cada instante de amistad que pases al lado de ambas al igual que con tus amigos. N/A: bueno según mis sospechas ya confirmadas advierto que este one-shot tiene una orientación NaruHina


**Hasta entonces**

**Por: Rocío Hyuga**

Tus parpados se sienten pesados al igual que tu cuerpo como si este estuviese hecho de polvo, estás cansado te dices, no quieres levantarte pero esa molesta luz lastima tus parpados y te obliga a abrirlos, el sol descubres al entrecerrar tu mirada aún más ante la fatiga.

¿Dónde estás? Te preguntas intentando recordar, hasta que el dolor en tu cabeza te lo recuerda… La guerra termino, ganaste, o al menos eso quieres creer ya que si no hubiese sido por la repentina aparición de tu viejo amigo Sasuke en este momento estarías en el más allá, je, intentas sonreír pero tu cuerpo esta tan adolorido que lo único que en él se refleja es una extraña mueca.

"Me siento feliz" te gustaría decir, pero no puedes, al fin de cuentas no pudiste cumplir con tu promesa, no pudiste traer a Sasuke de vuelta, él solo te ayudo por que se había dado cuenta que "el enmascarado" solo lo estaba utilizando y a la larga solo entorpecería su venganza contra la aldea, no tenía nada que ver contigo o con tus camaradas, no solo era por él… suspiras cansado, mientras haces esfuerzos que cualquiera en tu condición afirmaría como inhumano con tal de sentarte en esa camilla de hospital. Si un hospital ese lugar que nunca te ha gustado por sus blancas paredes, sabanas cortinas, todo blanco o gris, nunca te ha gustado porque siempre lo has sentido tan frívolo y opaco pero que de una u otra siempre terminas ahí.

Miras por la ventana, la aldea se ha reconstruido por completo dentro de aquel cráter que Nagato creo tiempo atrás con uno de los cuerpos de Pain…

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? – te preguntas.

Por lo visto más del que tú creías la aldea se ha reconstruido sola, sin ti… Extraño ¿no? Muy en el fondo creías que no lo harían sin ti… pero ya no eres un niño, ahora entiendes que de una u otra forma la naturaleza, las personas, la historia continúan, los humanos viven, crecen, se reproducen y mueren, tal vez es muy frio de ver desde ese punto pero es su naturaleza el resto, el resto siempre continua y por eso mismo sabes por experiencia propia que no importa cuánto tiempo vivas, si no lo que haces con tu vida, el recuerdo que dejas y que ha de perdurar en los que amas, eso es lo que cuenta, por que el dolor de perder a un ser querido es inevitable pero depende de nosotros el continuar sufriendo o no…

Lo aprendiste gracias Jiraiya-sensei ¿no? Inconscientemente lo recuerdes y aun cuando lo extrañas también te hace feliz su recuerdo, al igual que el de tu padre y tu madre, tus dos soles que siempre alumbraran tu camino… ahora cargas con sus sueños y tu deber es seguir adelante…pero no solo ellos te acompañaran siempre también estarán tus amigos y lo sabes… aun así… Tu prioridad ahora es traer a Sasuke de vuelta, salvarlo de si mismo, porque eres su amigo ¿no? Jamás lo abandonarías aún si él te aleja, te hiere, aun si tuvieses que golpearlo hasta hacerle entrar en razón no lo abandonarías, porque eres Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage Naranja de la hoja, el que nunca se da por vencido por nada del mundo y que nunca abandonaría a un amigo aún si su vida dependiese de ello ¿no?

Escuchas una puerta abrirse tal vez sea la vieja Tsunade, y no te equivocas, ella entra con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de golpearte en la cabeza, te quejas, pero como no ¿es que acaso esa vieja no se da cuenta de que aún estas herido? Como puedes reprimes tus insultos, sabes que será peor si los dices.

-¿y eso por qué? –prefieres preguntar molesto.

-por tenernos a todos tan preocupados –responde con firmeza, antes de volver a golpearte.

-¿y ahora, por qué? –preguntas de nuevo.

-por irresponsable –bufa ella antes de intentar golpearte de nuevo, cierras los ojos esperando el golpe… hasta que sientes la palma de sus manos acariciar tu cabeza con suavidad y gentileza… ahora si estas extrañado, pero de todos modos abres los ojos transmitiendo tu duda en ellos- Fuiste muy valiente Naruto –te dice calmada- Sin duda Jiraiya y tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti –continua- y yo también lo estoy –sonríe al final.

Estas avergonzado, tus mejillas se han sonrosado, lo último que esperabas de ella eran tales halagos y ahora te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo, ríes avergonzado, je, siempre se te ha hecho difícil el recibir halagos y al final nunca sabes que decir… Pero tus pensamientos son alejados de nuevo, cuando escuchas que alguien toca la puerta y la vieja dice un "adelante" antes de que esta se abra.

Son tus amigos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Shino, Rock Lee y Tenten, sonríes, ellos están felices de verte y tú también de verlos a ellos… pero ahora te preguntas "¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y Hinata?" pero tan pronto como te lo preguntas también callas en tu mente… Lo sabes ¿no?... tarde o temprano tienes que darle una respuesta a Hinata… sin embargo no puedes engañarte a ti mismo… no estás preparado para darle una respuesta y tu amor por Sakura aún esta quizá ya no sea tan intenso como antes, pero tus sentimientos siguen latentes, difusos pero latentes.

-Oye Kiba ¿dónde está Hinata? –escuchas decir a Ino y también esperas una respuesta.

-Ah, si mal no recuerdo se fue a una misión con Neji, algo sobre asuntos para el futuro del clan o cosas así -responde Kiba sin mucho afán.

Te sorprende ¿verdad? Hinata está logrando ser reconocida y en conjunto con Neji están cambiando el clan, pero no solo eso… también te hace sentir mal que apenas te das cuenta de ello mientras Kiba y Shino lo toman con tanta naturalidad como si ellos siempre hubiesen sabido que lo lograría… ¿y tú te das cuenta hasta ahora de sus progresos como shinobi?

Aún lo recuerdas… las palabras con las que aquella vez describiste a Hinata, como una persona "oscura tímida y rara" pero después de los exámenes chunin la viste como alguien confiable, fuerte, que busca superarse a sí misma para poder ser reconocida por su familia y por las demás personas que no creen en ella, amable, gentil y dulce… Cuando te diste cuenta de ello le habías dicho eso… "Siempre pensé en ti como una persona oscura, tímida y rara… pero, sabes… me gustan las personas como tú" si esa vez le diste la espalda ¿Por qué? Simple, es lo mismo cuando recibes un alago o das uno, siempre te avergüenza y prefieres no decirlo o al menos con ella eso te paso…

Pero tú sabes por qué es eso, no porque te hayas enamorado, si no que al conocerla mejor también fuiste reconociéndola como kunoichi y amiga y ella siempre te reconoció a ti, eso es lo que te avergüenza ¿cierto?… Porque después de su confesión en medio de aquella pelea en la que por un momento enloqueciste al creerla muerta también empezaste a reconocerla como mujer, una mujer hermosa, gentil, amable, segura y fuerte, si ella se ganó tu reconocimiento a pulso, con esfuerzo y trabajo duro… pero tú… ¿Cómo conseguiste que ella te reconociera? Si siempre has sido un torpe despistado, sin ningún talento y un tanto inmaduro… ¡Ah, cierto! Ella te lo dijo… Porque ella vio en ti a un hombre seguro de sí mismo, que aun cuando caía sin importar las veces siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa, misma que ella dijo le había cautivado tanto, perseverante y con un sueño que cumplir, con un gran corazón y para ella "un orgulloso perdedor" estabas tan acostumbrado al rechazo que incluso ahora se te hace difícil creer que ella haya visto tanto en ti y que eso mismo la haya hecho superarse a sí misma ante la adversidad.

Si sin duda Hyuga Hinata se ha ganado tu reconocimiento y quien sabe, tal vez también este ganándose un pequeño y muy especial espacio en tu corazón…

-Y por cierto Ino ¿Qué tu no venias con Sakura? –escuchas decir a Tenten.

Si también quieres saber por qué Sakura no está ahí a tu lado con tus demás amigos y ansias una respuesta así que escuchas atento.

-Ah dijo que tenía que pasar a dejar unos papeles en la recepción acerca de unos pacientes recién rehabilitados –comenta ella con normalidad.

No te extraña la verdad, conoces bien a Sakura, siempre ha sido una mujer muy responsable con su trabajo y sin duda con una verdadera vocación por la medicina, sonríes inconsciente, esa es una de las tantas cualidades que te hacen apreciarla tanto, al igual que su seguridad y confianza en sí misma, su fortaleza inquebrantable y su sincera preocupación por sus amigos, con un carácter fuerte que cuando la enfadas tiemblas de miedo, pero te gusta ya que sabes que en el fondo también puede ser tierna y amable, si eso es lo que te gusta tanto de ella…

Pero eres consciente de que ella no te ve a ti o al menos eso piensas, porque algo también te dice que te has acercado aunque sea un poco más a ella, pero no sabes si es eso o solo que tus sentimientos se están esclareciendo de otra manera, pero aun cuando te acerques a ella también sabes que por ahora su corazón en su mayoría está ocupado por tu amigo Sasuke y no es que te duela… de hecho el dolor lo sentiste tan profundo cuando tuviste que hacerle aquella promesa con una sonrisa mientras tu corazón se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo con cada lagrima que de sus hermosos ojos jade salían suplicándote que trajeras a Sasuke… fue ahí que te diste cuenta que quizá no tenías oportunidad con ella o que aún después del tiempo que habían compartido juntos aún te faltaba mucho para ganarte su corazón, porque su reconocimiento era algo que ya habías comenzado a ganarte.

-Ah, el papeleo es horrible –escuchas la voz de Sakura quejarse al entrar mientras se sacude levemente el cabello, un gesto que tú sabes siempre hace cuando está cansada, sonríes o más bien te ríes en voz baja para que ella no te mal entienda y te golpea, aún estas adolorido como para querer sufrir más.

-¡Vaya, hasta que llegas! –escuchas la queja de Ino y mejor no dices nada porque sabes que una pelea verbal entre ellas se acerca.

-¡¿de que estas hablando?! –reprocha Sakura, si tenías razón la pelea estaba cerca.

-¡De que eres muy lenta para un simple papeleo! –se burla Ino.

-¡Ja, ya quisieras, pero lo que pasa es que yo adelanto mi papeleo para luego no andar como tú, dejándolo todo a última hora! –contradice Sakura.

Para estos momentos tú al igual que tus amigos prefieren callar y solo observar y menos con las miradas fulminantes con las que se atacan o al menos eso piensas hasta que "el valiente" de Rock Lee intenta detenerlas, tú te preguntas si él es masoquista o algo así por querer meter las manos "en el fuego" o tal vez solo es muy ingenuo y optas por la tercera cuando ellas lo golpean al mismo tiempo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. La tensión se ha bajado y ahora todos ríen contigo mientras te cuentan todo lo que ha pasado mientras has estado inconsciente… Tres meses… quien diría que ese tiempo pasaste durmiendo…

En fin, gracias a Kiba y Chouji te enteraste que el viejo Teuchi a decidió ampliar el Ichiraku Ramen así que ahora abría más espacio para comer más a gusto y que también al parecer Ayame estaba esforzándose mucho en la creación de nuevos tipos de Ramen, aunque según Kiba los primeros intentos eran mejor ni recordarlos pero que estaba mejorando rápidamente, lo has decidido cuando salgas del hospital lo primero que harás es ir a probar esas nuevas delicias… luego te sorprendiste cuando Shikamaru te dijo que él bebe de Kurenai-sensei ya había nacido y según Ino, Tenten y Sakura era precioso, pero él también te dijo que se había convertido en un maestro Jounin y ya tenía su primer equipo Genin a cargo al igual que Shino, aunque a este último difícilmente lo imaginabas "enseñando" por otro lado Ino y Sakura ahora eran Jounin del equipo médico y al parecer estaban pensando en fundar la primera academia de ninjutsu medico lo cual te alegro, por su parte Rock Lee y Tenten también habían ascendido a Jounin y al parecer la próxima primavera estarían a cargo de los siguientes Genin graduandos de la academia.

Estabas feliz, no podías negarlo, tus amigos estaban cumpliendo sus metas y ahora eres consciente de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… cuanto te graduaste y después de los exámenes chunin todos aún eran niños, con sueños y metas por cumplir, con un pasado que les había marcado de una u otra forma, pero inmaduros y aún con un gran camino por delante, con dolor, sufrimiento felicidad, enojos, tantas cosas que les harían crecer y madurar… Y ahora, es cierto que todavía son jóvenes y es posible que lo que hayan recorrido hasta ahora no sea ni la mitad de lo que les falta, pero sin duda la seguridad y madurez que habían conseguido no haría más si no aumentar y estas serían acompañadas de la sabiduría y experiencia.

Sin notarlo la tarde se les había ido entre bromas y juegos, sin duda los únicos momentos que más valían la pena entre tanta guerra y violencia eran esos, en los que te podías detener un momento y compartir la alegría o las penas con tus más grandes amigos, aunque aún te faltaba uno… ahora estas de nuevo solo en esa fea habitación de hospital pero estas tan sumergido en los recuerdos que hasta este momento fuiste consciente de aquel lirio blanco que en un pequeño florero reposaba a la par de tu cama… te preguntas ¿Quién lo ha colocado ahí? Pero ante de siquiera responderte la puerta se abre nuevamente… Tus ojos se abren sorprendidos de ver a la persona que por ese umbral entra y al parecer ella también está sorprendida de verte.

-Naruto-kun -.

-Hinata –escuchas que ambos hablan a la vez y te cohíbes un poco al verla sonrojarse.

Eso no es normal en ti y te preguntas ¿Por qué ahora? Si cuando estaban en medio de la guerra y tu saliste a ayudar a todos con tus clones, uno de tus clones llego justo a tiempo para salvarlos en el momento más crítico y ella no fue la excepción… pero aún así ese clon al desaparecer llevo la información de todos los escuadrones a ti… Para ser más específico también las cortas palabras que cruzaron y en ellas te mostrabas seguro de ti mismo, sin duda, pero como no… si la viste indefensa e insegura al no sentirse tan confiable y fuerte ante ti… no solo por el chakra del Kyubi, si no que con el paso del tiempo habías empezado a descifrar lo que en sus ojos se oculta así como ella en los tuyos, aunque claro, ella te conoce mucho mejor que tú a ella… Así que decidiste alentarla así como ella lo hizo contigo antes, le recordaste la fortaleza que tenía y que tú ya notabas.

Y es entonces que te das cuenta, tu siempre la has reconocido sin embargo a diferencia de Kiba o Shino a ti te asombraban porque aun cuando eras conocedor de que ella siempre se había esforzado tanto al igual que tú, nunca pudiste ver el esfuerzo y la dedicación en sus ojos cuando entrenaba, cada golpe que daba y cada caída que sufría ya sea en sus entrenamientos o en sus misiones, los fracasos, tu no estabas a su lado pero te sorprendía que ella fuera tan perseverante en sus objetivos y un poco de envida nace en ti ¿no es así? Envidia de que Kiba y Shino hayan estado a su lado ayudándola a hacerse más fuerte, ellos la han visto crecer más de cerca que tú, ellos conocen sus hábitos, sus gestos que tu apenas y acabas de empezar a notar, ellos la han visto y apoyado mientras se hacía mujer y ella a ellos, sin embargo ella siempre te apoyo desde lejos y no lo niegues que hasta tú sentías la mirada de alguien detrás de ti cuando eras pequeño pero decidiste ignorarla al no sentir ningún instinto de maldad hacia ti… Pero el recuerdo de Sakura te golpea, aún la amas y eso difícilmente cambiara.

-Yo… -le escuchas titubear, te has perdido de nuevo en tus pensamientos y el momento se les ha hecho incomodo a ambos- Me alegra que estés mejor, Naruto-kun –te dice con aquella voz suave y gentil acompañada de una sutil sonrisa y en sus ojos ves la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Jeje, si bueno, creo que ya era hora que me despertara ¿no crees? –Comentas con inocencia- Ya han pasado tres meses, hasta yo me sorprendo por haber dormido tanto –dices sin más, ella solo te sonríe y asiente paciente a escucharte pues sabe que tu tienes más por decir- Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya hasta han terminado de reconstruir la aldea –comentas antes de hacer una pausa- y yo que quería ayudar –suspiras antes de ver tu aldea por la ventana.

-En estructura puede que la aldea ya se haya reconstruido, pero aun así aún falta mucho por arreglar –escuchas que ella te dice y la miras intrigado- La guerra ha dejado muchas pérdidas de shinobis y familias sin un medio para sostenerse –te explica- así que nuestro deber es ayudarnos unos a otros para levantarnos todos juntos, aún hay mucho por hacer y más por ayudar –te sonríe sincera y no puedes más que volver a asombrarte internamente de la madurez que ha adquirido y te preguntas si acaso ¿tú has madurado?

Mas luego reflexionas sus palabras, de no ser por la guerra no habrían tantas perdidas, de no ser por ti, tanta gente no se hubiese sacrificado y quien sabe, ahora podrían estar junto a sus seres queridos.

-Naruto-kun –escuchas que te habla y la miras con duda- Las guerras son inevitables, sea cual sea el motivo nadie fue obligado a pelear, somos shinobis y la muerte es algo inevitable ya sea en una misión o en una guerra, elegimos este camino y sabemos cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias, pero hay algo que tenemos en común… Todos tenemos un camino ninja al que aferrarnos ya sea el proteger a un ser querido, por el bien de nuestra aldea o nunca retroceder a nuestra palabra… -ves como una sonrisa se dibuja con suavidad en sus labios llena de comprensión- La vida de un Shinobi puede ser larga o corta pero al final no importa cuánto vivamos si no como vivimos -.

La miras asombrado, de nuevo te ha leído como un libro abierto y te sientes pequeño ante sus palabras, pero aún así la miras porque algo te dice que aún no ha terminado y le esperas con calma.

-Por favor, no te sientas culpable por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros y dieron sus vidas por proteger a sus aldeas y a sus seres queridos, eso sería como desperdiciar su sacrificio… lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es seguir adelante y no dejar que su legado muera, tú tienes un sueño no lo abandones ni dudes de él, si caes levántate al igual que antes y como nos has enseñado a todos… después de todo… -tus ojos se conmueven cuando ella posa su mano sobre la tuya- Uzumaki Naruto jamás retrocede a su palabra –.

Inconscientemente has apretado su mano y te dices que esas palabras no las olvidaras nunca, al igual como esa sonrisa dulce, esas mejillas sonrosadas y esa mirada brillante de emociones.

-Gracias Hinata –le sonríes sin soltar tu mano.

Te sientes mejor, como si con solo unas palabras ella ha logrado quitarte parte del peso que habías puesto en tus hombros, no estás solo, siempre puedes compartir tu carga con tus amigos que sabes que ellos no te darán la espalda, estarán ahí y te apoyaran… Tal vez ahora no eres un experto en los asuntos del corazón y sinceramente crees que es mejor así… Quieres descubrir lo que en verdad hay en tu corazón o al menos lo que en él ha empezado a florecer… Si dices que ya no amas a Sakura mentirías y si dices que Hinata no ha despertado un sentimiento en ti también mentirías, el problema es que aún te falta mucho por aclararlos.

Pero no tienes prisa, porque sabes que Hinata esperara pacientemente una respuesta a tu declaración sin importar cuál sea, ella siempre estará a tu lado aún si eliges a Sakura o la elijas a ella, Hinata estará ahí contigo y tomara tu mano para darte valor cuando más lo necesites siempre con una sonrisa… Curiosamente recuerdas las palabras de tu madre "escoge una mujer igual a tu madre, no una rarita" Te causa algo de gracia, una vez dijiste que Hinata era rara, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente ser raro? No lo eras tú, cuando te la vivías gritando a todo pulmón que algún día te convertirías en Hokage por toda la aldea sin embargo ahora te sientes cada vez más cerca de lograrlo y ya no tienes la necesidad de gritarlo a todo el que se te cruce o te mire con desdén… o no lo era Hinata, cuando tartamudeaba entre sus palabras por su excesiva timidez y su voz era casi inaudible antes de aportar la vista de ti, pero ahora sabes por qué es… o Sakura, no era rara porque a veces se enfadaba tan rápido como se alegraba por cosas que tu considerabas sin mucha importancia… En lo personal crees que todos son raros pero eso es lo que hace a todos tus amigos incluyéndote a ti especiales y únicos… Quizá tu madre se refería a alguien fuerte, segura y confiable tanto en cuerpo, mente y alma… pero que te amara con todo su corazón así como ellos… Quien sabe, eso es algo que siempre te has de preguntar.

-Por cierto Hinata –le dices después de un largo momento aún sin soltar su mano.

Ella te mira con atención.

-Gracias por las flores –le sonríes.

Si esta vez si te has dado cuenta de quién te las ha traído y sonríes aún más al ver el sonrojo que se incremente en sus mejillas.

Aún no tienes respuesta, pero algún día la tendrás… y algo te dice que no vas a equivocarte.

Hasta entonces, disfruta y valora cada instante de amistad que pases al lado de ambas al igual que con tus amigos.

Sin embargo, lo sabes ¿cierto? Aún tienes cosas importantes que cumplir, entre ellas y la más primordial… Cumplir tu propia promesa de salvar a tu mejor amigo… Uchiha Sasuke… Hasta entonces… ¿no es así?

* * *

**Bueno un pequeño One-shot**

**la verdad ni tenia pensado hacer uno, pero luego de haber entrado por accidente a una web "NaruSaku" se me vino esto a la mente**

**sinceramente no quice confirmar parejas en él, espero a ver sido fiel a la idea original y no haberme inclinado a una de las dos, aunque creo que tal vez falle -.-**

**en fin! espero que les haya gustado me regalen un review, si?**

**y pues... no se me ocurre nada más que decir... a parte que lamento el haberme retrasado tanto con: "un ángel perdido en la oscuirdad" (un año, que verguenza -/-) y es posible que ya me este retrazando y en verdad me disculpo, pero sinceramente no he tenido mucha inspiración con ese fic...**

**Gomenzai... -.-**

**bueno, ahora si me despido!**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**

**P.D. El hecho de que no tenga inspiración no significa que lo voy a abandonar! datteba-nya!**


End file.
